Las cosas pasan por algo
by Fatima-swan
Summary: Nami está un poco de bajón por un problema de la infancia ¿y quien la ayudará a superarlo? A demás de que tienen una aventura por delante que ganar. SANJIxNAMI & ZOROxROBIN
1. Dándole la vuelta a la tortilla

_**Este es mi primer fic, espero que os guste porque aunque haya leído muchos, no he escrito ninguno. Es un Nami x Sanji, además de otras parejas que voy a añadir a lo largo de la historia. Dejar review u.u**_

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Las paranoias son sólo mías.**_

_**Espero que os guste, aquí va el primer capítulo.**_

**LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGO**

**CAPÍTULO 1.** DÁNDOLE LA VUELTA A LA TORTILLA

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, porque la luz que aparecía por la ventana la cegaba poco a poco. Cuando los tuvo abiertos miró la habitación. Estaba todo desordenado. Pero esto tenía una explicación muy convincente.

Luffy.

El armario estaba abierto y con la ropa tirada por el suelo, su espejo parecía como si se fuese a romper en mil pedazos, su silla estaba volcada, la lámpara no tenía bombilla... ahora se acordaba que estaba en el cajón de sus braguitas. Lo escondió allí para que Luffy ni nadie encendiera la luz y la despertase. Todo comenzó con en la cena...

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Bakas! ¡Mis bellas damas! ¡La comida está lista! -gritó Sanji- ¡Venid rápido o le daré la comida a un rey del mar que acaba de pasar ahora mismo a pedirme la hora!

-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Nooo leee deees laaa comiiidaaaa! -Luffy estaba ya de rodillas suplicando la comida- ¡Dame a mi toda la comida!

-¡Eso no vale! -contestaba Usopp que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina- yo también quieroooo ¿nos la repartimos entre los dos, Luffy?

-¡Vale! -respondía contento el capitán- haz un plan maestro, mientras yo me como toda la comida.

-¿Entonces para qué hago un plan si te vas a comer todo? -preguntaba Usopp.

-Porqueeee... -Luffy no tenía ni idea de qué decir, lo único que quería era comer. Entonces sintió como un puñetazo aterrizaba en su cabeza, protegido por su sombrero de paja.

-¡Para ya de decir estupideces! -gritaba Nami que acababa de entrar- ¡te vas a sentar, callarte y comer sin robarle la comida a nadie! ¿Entendido?

Luffy asintió levemente la cabeza, eso le bastó a Nami para que se sentase junto a los recién llegados Robin y a Chopper, dejándolo en paz.

-No sería capaz de hacerlo ni aunque nos dieran el One Piece... -murmuraba sarcásticamente Usopp pensando en cuantos trozos de carne le iba a quitar Luffy.

Acto seguido llegó Zoro del gimnasio todo sudado y sin camiseta y sin botas, sólo con los pantalones. Detrás de el espadachín apareció Franky que le había ayudado con unos ejercicios muy difíciles. En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa, Chopper, Usopp y Luffy se pusieron a decirle que olían muy mal y por qué no se duchaban. Empezaron a gritar y hasta Usopp llegó a decir que había vuelto "la peste".

-¡Repite eso si te atreves, pinocho! -ese último grito sonó por todo el Thousand Sunny, haciendo que a todos se les pusiese los pelos de punta, menos a Sanji que le daba igual lo que Zoro dijese.

-No tienes ni un poco de higiene personal para la cena, marimo -le atrevía a decir Sanji a Zoro, después del pedazo grito que había pegao' cualquiera le dice algo- eres un experto en ser apestoso.

-¿Que me has llamado, cocinitas? -contestaba enfadado Zoro- por lo menos yo no estoy todo el día lamiéndole el culo a tus queridas nakamas, pervertido sexual.

-¡Repite eso cara espinaca! ¡A mis chicas no les hables así! -se enfadaba cada vez más Sanji.

-¡Machista! -intervino en la pelea Nami, pero no para separarlos- eres un engreído de mierda ¿quién te crees para decir eso de nosotras?

-Más que tú. Enseñas tanto, que no dejas nada a la imaginación-dijo enfadado Zoro, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea si era necesario. Nami había levantado un puño dispuesta a pegarle, pero cuando iba a pegarle un coscorrón, Luffy interrumpió.

-¡Callaos ya! -los separó Luffy- ¡Quiero comer y si no os dejáis de pelear Sanji no servirá nunca la comida!

Todos se quedaron callados al oír a Luffy. Porque él no era el que los separaba cuando se peleaban, pero su amor por la comida era demasiado grande para perdérselo por una simple pelea, aunque le divertía mucho verlos pelear.

-Bueno aquí tienes la comida Luffy -Sanji sirvió a Luffy una fuente entera de costillas de carne, que sin pensárselo ni un momento cogió cuatro y se las metió en la boca sin ni siquiera saborearlos un poco (como hace siempre XD).

-Nami -dijo Franky mientras Sanji le servía un plato de carne acompañado de un poco de verduras- ¿cuándo vamos a llegar a alguna isla? Es que tengo que comprar madera para arreglar el agujero que hizo Zoro entrenando.

-Pues... no se -Nami dudaba cuando iban a llegar a una isla, pues por donde estaban era "la nada" y tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para posicionarse- Zoro, sólo te recuerdo que me debes muchos berries, y que esto va a sumarle a tu cuenta de deber.

-Maldita bruja... -murmuró Zoro por lo bajo para que Nami no le escuchara, si no le cobraría hasta por hablar.

Cuando todo estuvo servido por Sanji, sólo se limitaron a hablar sobre si existiría gente con sabor a salsa barbacoa. A Luffy se le caía la baba sólo con oírlo, cosa con la que todos se partieron de risa, entonces Usopp aprovechó para contar una de sus famosas aventuras.

-Cuando yo era el gran Capitán Usopp-sama viajé por todo el mundo, -empezaba a contar el tirador, haciendo que todos se callaran pero con cara de que lo iban a ignorar, puesto que el único que le escuchaba era Chopper- encontré una isla donde todos sus habitantes estaban hechos de un sabor diferente, salsa barbacoa, chocolate, queso cheddar, vainilla, turrón, caramelo, fresa ¡hasta había una señora que sabía a huevo kinder!

-¡Guaaaaaaau! -exclamaba Chopper como si fuera lo más genial del mundo, todos los demás le miraban como diciendo "¿En serio, te lo has creído?"- ¿y lamiste alguno?

-¡Pues claro! -Usopp contestaba con aire de grandeza- lamí cada una de todas las personas que vivían allí.

-¿Vas a seguir diciendo gilipolleces hasta que terminemos de comernos la mierda que nos echao' el subnormal este? -dijo Zoro sin levantar la vista de el plato apartando con asco las verduras. Todos se le quedaron mirando pensando en que ahora vendría otra peleíta a la que ya estaban todos acostumbrados.

-¿Perdona? -Sanji estaba ya echando humo por la nariz, dispuesto a dar patadas a diestro y sobretodo siniestro- ¿se puede saber que es lo que no te gusta de mi comida, tío esculpido?

-¿Qué significa eso, pelo paja? -Zoro estaba enfadado, y si encima le hablaban en otro idioma lo cabreaba aún más.

-¡Qué sólo te preocupas por tu aspecto, marimo! -Sanji ya estaba frente a la cara de Zoro, y cuando éste último estaba empezando a desenvainar su Wado, se encontró con unas manos que le impedía sacar su katana. Lo que más le sorprendió era que esas manos no tenían brazos, entonces supo quién era. Robin también puso unas manos en las piernas de Sanji para que no lanzara una patada a Zoro. Los dos la miraron y ella sólo les dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas. A ese gesto, Sanji quiso separarse para irse piropear a Robin, pero como estaba atrapado por esta última, se limitó a poner corazones en sus ojos.

Zoro entendió porqué Robin hizo eso, quería que dejasen de pelearse aunque eso suponiese tener a Sanji pegado a ella. Por una parte se lo agradecía porque ahora no tenía ganas de luchar, las reservaba para el día siguiente porque iba a hacer un entrenamiento triple. Pero otra parte le decía que esa mujer todavía escondía algo, a pesar que después de Ennies Lobby empezara a caerle mejor.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar tranquilos -decía Robin sonriente, después de hacer que un montón de pétalos de flores volaran por las cabezas de Zoro y Sanji- bastante movida hemos tenido ya.

-Como tú quieras Robin-chan -Sanji corría hacia Robin diciéndole cosas bonitas y todo lo que él hace siempre.

-Pero si es que está otra vez... -murmuraba Zoro, que después de que Robin les hubiera separado, no quería empezar otra pelea porque eso supondría que ella le tendría que separarlos una vez más. No le gustaba nada. O eso quería creer.

-¡Eh, Luffy se ha comido mi comida! -gritaba Usopp después de mirar con cara de asesino a Luffy.

-¡Mi comida también se la ha comido Luffy! -Chopper estaba lloriqueando en los brazos de Robin.

-¡Luffy deja de robar comida, baka! -Nami le pegó un coscorrón en toda la cabeza, y Luffy tenía cara de arrepentido (como si eso fuera cierto n_n).

-¡Au! ¿Es que cuando estabas en Coconut nunca robabas las naranjas de Bellemere? -dijo Luffy tan tranquilo como si nada. En cambio Nami sintió una punzada en el corazón por recordar a Bellemere, Coconut y sus naranjas -Si estuviera aquí no le importaría que le cogieses unas cuantas...

¡BUM!

Nami le pego un buen puñetazo a Luffy en la cabeza, pero esta vez seria. No soportaba que ese chico de goma que tenían de capitán hablara así de Bellemere.

-¡Cállate! -Nami estaba llorando por como hablaba Luffy con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y eso que creía que él la entendía mejor que nadie, por como la salvó en Arlong Park. -¡No dejaré que hables así, so baka!

Luffy no entendía por qué se ponía así, pero en todo caso, sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Nami harta de que todos la mirasen, cogió el sombrero de Luffy y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación, en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Eh, mi sombrero! -Luffy echó a correr detrás de Nami, pero una pierna se lo impidió.

-Déjala -Sanji apagó su cigarro, y dejó que Luffy dejara de intentar irse -deja que se tranquilice un poco y ve a pedirle perdón. Y de paso le llevas la comida, no puedo dejar que se desnutra mi bella pelirroja por un maleducado como tú -esto último lo dijo con seriedad, un poco raro en él, cosa que hizo que todos se sorprendieran. Lo normal era que hubiera dicho su frase con corazones en los ojos (en especial su único ojo). Llevaban un tiempo navegando juntos, y nunca se ponía tan serio si no era luchando o por su comida.

En todo caso este Sanji era más atento y cuidadoso que antes, algo raro le pasaba ¿pero qué?

El cocinero le tendió en mano el plato de su pelirroja a Luffy y acto seguido se sentó a comer. Los demás le copiaron y siguieron comiendo. Una vez que Luffy se marchó todos suspiraron por lo pesado que resultaba ser algunas veces.

Luffy llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Nami y tocó.

-¿Nami? -Luffy lo dijo un poco preocupado por lo que le pudiera haber pasado a su preciado sombrero, y también de si Nami estaba bien -¿Estás ahí?

-S-si -respondió a su pregunta un poco más tarde y intentando no parecer triste- puedes pasar.

Luffy entró y dejó la comida de Nami en el escritorio. Buscó con la mirada si su sombrero estaba allí. Nada. No estaba.

-¿Buscas algo? -Nami se sorbió un poco los mocos de ver llorado y se levantó para estar de frente con Luffy.

-Bueno, antes de eso te quería pedir perdón.

-Bueno te pasaste un poco, pero creo que las cosas pasan por algo ¿no? -Nami estaba mirando el suelo un poco avergonzada, por no saber muy bien lo que decir.

-¿A qué te refieres? -No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, así que sonrió para ver si levantaba la mirada. Dicho y hecho. Nami levantó la mirada mirándole a los ojos.

-Pues que... -No sabía elegir bien las palabras, y se lió un poco -creo que si no hubieras dicho eso, pues nunca aprendería a superar lo que me pasó. Tenía eso dentro de mí, y poco a poco tendré que ir soltando mi tristeza, hasta que se vacíe.

-Ah, pero si es eso, entonces no hay problema ¿no? -dicho esto Luffy embozó una de sus características sonrisas de lado a lado- shishishi, ¿y donde está mi sombrero de paja?

-Pues no sé... -Nami se hacía la tonta, y sonreía con cara divertida.

Tras no tener respuesta clara de donde estaba, empezó a rebuscar por la habitación intentando encontrar su sombrero. Desordenó toda la habitación de Nami y hasta rompió varias cosas.

-¡Deja ya de ponerlo todo patas arriba! -Nami estaba ya muy cabreada y lo echó de su habitación cerrando el pestillo.

-¡Pero devuélveme mi sombrero!

-¡No, ese es tu castigo por lo de antes!

-¿Pero no me lo agradecías? -Luffy estaba golpeando la puerta como un niño pequeño cuando quiere algo (en este caso el sombrero).

-Ya... pero... -no sabía lo que decir, Luffy le estaba dando la vuelta a la tortilla.

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Es tu castigo por desordenarme mi habitación! ¡Hasta mañana no te lo doy! -Dicho esto desenroscó la bombilla de la lámpara y la guardó en el cajón de las braguitas, para que no encendiera la luz desde fuera -¡Buenas noches!

-¡Jo! Siempre se sale con la suya -Luffy se fue caminando hasta el comedor refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo -no podré dormir sin mi sombrero...

Mientras en cubierta...

Robin había terminado de comer y se fue a cubierta para tomar un poco el aire. De repente vió al pájaro de los periódicos (no me acuerdo como se dice) y se paró en frente de ella.

-¡Periódico para los Sombrero de Paja! -el pájaro se apoyó en la barandilla y sacó un periódico.

-¿A estas horas? -Robin tenía su típica sonrisa de siempre mientras sacaba una moneda de su ceñido pantalón.

-A la hora que llego señorita -dicho esto le entregó el periódico y se guardó la moneda. Empezó a agitar las alas y se despidió -¡Buenas noches!

-¡Adiós! -dijo sin esmerarse mucho, pues ya estaba ojeando el periódico para ver si había algo interesante. Se paró en una página y su cara cambió por completo -O no, Nami...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Continuará...

_**Espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer fic y no se si estará bien. Algún día me gustaría escribir como Flames to Dust, escribe muy bien y nunca se le acaba la inspiración.**_

_**Me gusta hacer quedar mal a Luffy muajaja (risa malévola) no, es que la historia lo necesitaba, y no sabía como hacerlo muy bien. No sé si en la historia debería poner lemmon o no, a lo mejor si debería, pero seguro que me saldría muy mal.**_

_**Le puse de título "Dándole la vuelta a la tortilla" porque desde la cena cambiaban las cosas de muy repente, como si le dieras la vuelta a una tortilla. Y también con Luffy.**_

_**El siguiente capítulo lo tengo empezado pero tardará un tiempo, porque ahora viene el verano y no hay muchas ganas de escribir, pero seguiré con este fic.**_

_**Dejadme review para poder saber si os a gustado o no, y también para hacer algún cambio, no se, también me podéis decir que ha sido la pero historia que hayáis leído (espero que no pongáis eso). En todo caso: las cosas siempre pasan por algo.**_

_Dejar **REVIEW, **los espero._

Fatima-swan ^^


	2. La botella tiene el control

_**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGO no sé si os habrá gustado mi historia (ahora se vuelve más interesante). En todo caso va a haber drama en mi historia (aunque todavía falta), también habrá aventura (eso falta mucho más), pero lo que más va a ver ahora es humor y romance. Ahora que estoy en el verano tengo más tiempo libre para escribir, a parte de cuando estoy en la piscina y con mi conejillo (se llama Jimmy), pero ahora sobre todo es cuando tengo inspiración. AH! Se me olvidó que en el capítulo anterior no puse como se llamaba el ave de prensa (le puse pájaro de los periódicos, no tenía ni idea). Bueno, este capítulo es casi todo sobre Robin, me salió solo (claro, como es mi personaje favorito, a parte de Zoro). Espero que les guste. Y muchas gracias a los que me han dejado review, me alegran el fic.**_

* * *

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**_

_**Las paranoias son sólo mías.**_

* * *

_**Y sin más dilatación, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo.**_

* * *

_**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**_

_Mientras en cubierta..._

_Robin había terminado de comer y se fue a cubierta para tomar un poco el aire. De repente vió al ave de prensa y se paró en frente de ella._

_-¡Periódico para los Sombrero de Paja! -el pájaro se apoyó en la barandilla y sacó un periódico._

_-¿A estas horas? -Robin tenía su típica sonrisa de siempre mientras sacaba una moneda de su ceñido pantalón._

_-A la hora que llego señorita -dicho esto le entregó el periódico y se guardó la moneda. Empezó a agitar las alas y se despidió -¡Buenas noches!_

_-¡Adiós! -dijo sin esmerarse mucho, pues ya estaba ojeando el periódico para ver si había algo interesante. Se paró en una página y su cara cambió por completo -O no, Nami..._

**CAPÍTULO 2. **LA BOTELLA TIENE EL CONTROL

Era una mañana tranquila, todos seguían dormidos sin poder abrir los párpados del sueño que tenían. Las nubes se desplazaban por el cielo suavemente sin ninguna prisa. Las gaviotas volaban entre las nubes como si fueran algodón. La vela del Thousand Sunny se agitaba tranquilamente al compás del viento. Hasta que una voz despertó a todo el barco.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! -un grito de la navegante hizo que todos despertaran. Estaba con las manos en la cabeza y no podía dejar de gritar- ¡¿Pero que ha pasado aquí?

-Tranquila navegante-san -la voz de la arqueóloga llegó al comedor dulce y tranquilizadora. Para Nami es lo que le hacía falta, si no ya estaría pegando berridos y gritos. -Ayer cuando te fuiste, los chicos pensaron en beber un poco -su mirada se fue de un lado a otro observando el comedor mientras se reía por lo bajo- pero parece que se les fue un poco de las manos.

-¿Y no hiciste nada para pararlos? -su puño estaba en la mesa, como preparándolo para cuando viniera uno de los chicos para pegarles un buen coscorrón.

-Yo estaba en el puesto de vigía, navegante-san.

-Pero deberías haber escuchado algo ¿no? -la miró con curiosidad.

-A sí es, como tú has dicho los escuché -la arqueóloga hablaba con tranquilidad, mientras en sus manos jugueteaba con una botella de sake.

-¿Y? -Nami estaba impaciente por escuchar lo que su nakama le quería decir.

-Pues que bajé...

-Bajaste... -la pelirroja invitaba a su amiga a que siguiera contando.

-...y me uní a la fiesta -terminó la frase como si nada.

Nami se quedó perpleja con lo que le acababa de contar Robin. ¿Su amiga seria y tranquila, se había emborrachado con una panda de locos en vez de cumplir con su deber? No, eso no se lo creía nadie, y menos ella.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo has soñado? -Nami no se iba a creer eso, y tenía que averiguar como había pasado eso tan raro.

-¿Tan raro es que bajara? Tan poco es para tanto navegante-san...-se fue del comedor un poco triste hasta llegar al césped, se sentó en la hierba con la espalda en la barandilla, y se puso a pensar.

* * *

**Robin POV's**

"_No me puedo creer que Nami no me haya creído cuando le conté que bajé con los chicos a pasarlo bien. ¿Tan raro es que me divierta un poco? ¿Es que me ve como una aburrida? No lo veo tan raro, yo puedo divertirme cuando quiera y como quiera. Pues a partir de ahora voy a ser divertida y voy a cambiar. La Robin aburrida quedará en el pasado."_

* * *

En el césped, Robin estaba sentada en la hierba apoyada contra la barandilla y alguien se acercó. Se sentó a su lado sin ni siquiera saber por qué lo hacía. Lo raro es que nunca habían estado solos, y menos hablando.

-Es muy raro -Zoro empezó diciendo eso, y la miró de arriba a abajo. _Es muy desconcertante ¿a qué venía eso? _Pensó Robin, _lo normal era que me preguntara si estaba bien o algo parecido, pero ¿es muy raro? ¿Qué carajos significaba eso?_

-¿A qué te refieres? -la arqueóloga levantó la mirada lentamente fijando su vista en el espadachín que tenía al lado.

-A que no tienes ningún libro entre las manos -el peliverde estaba muy seguro de que siempre que había visto a Robin en cubierta estaba con un libro, y que supiera ahora no tenía ninguno.

-Ya está otro igual -bajó la mirada otra vez. Robin no entendía como todos la tomaban por una aburrida y que creían que su única diversión era leer un libro. Estaban muy equivocados. Ella tenía otras cosas con las que divertirse, lo que pasa que nadie lo sabía, era un secreto.

-¿Cómo que otro igual? -Zoro enarcó una ceja.

-Pues que cuando le conté a Nami que me había saltado la vigía y bajado con vosotros a divertirme un rato... -de nuevo levantó la mirada, pero esta vez le miró a los ojos- no me creyó.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con mi pregunta? -también la miró a los ojos, sus ojos, azules y tan enormes como siempre, eran preciosos. Pero hoy tenían un brillo especial. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Nunca se había fijado en sus ojos así, ¿por qué ahora?

-A que tú también crees que soy una aburrida -todavía seguían mirándose a los ojos, no habían apartado la vista ni un solo momento.

-Yo no creo que seas una aburrida -era increíble como seguían mirándose a los ojos sin siquiera mover una facción en su cara- anoche no eras una aburrida, estabas divirtiéndote como nosotros. Sobre todo cuando cantaste la canción de Sogeking con Usopp, Franky y Luffy -esto último lo dijo riéndose.

-Ahora me acuerdo -al acordarse terminó la frase a carcajadas- el alcohol te cambia, jajaja.

-Pues de eso es de lo único que me acordaba, llevaba un pedo, jajaja -no se podían aguantar las risas, era extraños verlos reírse juntos.

-¿De verdad que no recuerdas lo que pasó después? -en esto bajaron un poco el nivel de las risas, pero no para que no las escucharan los demás.

-No, ¿que ocurrió? ¿Me pasé demasiado con la botella? -Robin estaba a punto de contestar cuando de repente se escucharon las voces de Luffy gritando a Nami, para que le devolviera su sombrero. Pero ella no quería devolvérselo. Entonces se abrió la puerta de la cocina y Luffy salió gritando.

-¡Zoro! ¡Dile a Nami que me devuelva mi sombre...! -el capitán estaba haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño pero, se paró en secó cuando los vió- ¿que hacéis tan juntos y riéndoos? ¿Eh?

Los dos saltaron dejando a un lado las risas, cuando llegó Luffy no sabían que decir.

-Nosotros, eh... no estábamos... haciendo nada, eh...solo estábamos... hablando -Zoro no sabía por qué se comportaba así, no tenía nada malo, eran nakamas.

-¿Hablando? -Luffy ya estaba en frente de ellos y ponía cara de no entender nada- pero si vosotros nunca habláis.

Zoro se arrepentía de haber dicho que estaban hablando, ¿por qué habría dicho eso? Luffy tenía razón nunca hablaban ni estaban juntos ni nada, pero por otra parte también podían estrechar mejores lazos y no como Zoro hacía siempre que la veía. Ignorarla. Eso se iba a acabar, iban a ser mejores nakamas a partir de ahora. Entonces fue cuando Robin interrumpió sus pensamientos, para solucionar el problema que Zoro había creado diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Sí, capitán. Estábamos hablando de anoche -Robin había dado en el clavo, diciendo que estaban hablando de anoche seguro que no se acordaría, porque anoche Luffy les dijo a todos que eran unos borrachos, y todos se liaron a hostia limpia con él (menos Robin, claro)- de cuando canté con vosotros la canción de Sogeking... -no pudo terminar la frase porque no se podía aguantar la risa.

-¡Ah! Es verdad -el pelinegro tampoco se podía aguantar la risa- ¿ganamos el karaoke, no?

-¡Claro! Fuisteis los mejores, porque la balada que Sanji cantó no le gustó a nadie, y menos a mí. El día que me guste eso me pegaré un tiro -el espadachín intentaba seguir el rollo a Luffy para que se fuera ya, quería preguntarle a Robin que es de lo que ella se acordaba y él no- bueno, a Franky si le gustó, pero no sé como.

-¡Tenemos que repetir! Pero esta vez con Nami -Luffy ya se había levantando y estaba dispuesto a irse- esta noche ¡fiesta! -se fue caminado mientras decía la última palabra con los brazos alzados.

Una vez que Luffy entró por la puerta de la cocina, los dos restantes se apoyaron en la barandilla pero sin sentarse, dispuestos a seguir con la conservación.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así, espadachín? -a la arqueóloga se le movían los pelos por el viento, cosa que hizo gracia a cierto espadachín- oi ¿por qué te ríes?

-No nada, es que me hace gracia como se mueven tus pelos por el viento -contestaba mientras se reía.

Dicho esto la arqueóloga recogió su pelo con una goma, para así acabar con las risas de su guapo nakama.

-Bueno, y volviendo al tema ¿por qué te comportaste así? No pasa nada en que hablemos ¿no? -Robin puso cara seria y la fijó en Zoro.

-Eh, es que no sabía que decir, y no quería mentir -el peliverde estaba nervioso y no hacía nada para poder ocultarlo.

-Yo no mentí, estábamos hablando de como canté anoche.

-Sí, y... hablando de anoche, quería saber que es lo que ocu... -antes de acabar la frase, Luffy abrió la puerta de la cocina de repente y se puso a gritar desde allí sin moverse.

-¿Otra vez? -Zoro ya estaba muy harto de que le interrumpiera Luffy. _Que pesado suele llegar a ser a veces ese tío..._ Pensó Zoro.

-¡He recuperado mi sombrero! -el capitán estaba tan contento que se puso a dar pequeños saltos mientras ni se le borraba a tiros esa sonrisa que siempre estaba pegada a su cara.

-¿Ah sí? Pues muy bien, nos alegramos mucho y todo eso ¿nos puedes dejar ya solos? -el peliverde lo decía en tono sarcástico (por supuesto, quien no lo haría ;) yo sí).

-No -el pelinegro sonó seco y cortante.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti hoy? ¿Te has tomado algo raro en el almuerzo? A lo mejor es que te has comido unas de las bolas raras de esas de Chopper...

-Qué va... eso ya lo intenté una vez, y no me sentó nada bien... -Luffy se acariciaba la barriga como recordando cuando se lo comió- yo no me como más cosas raras, que estoy muy bien... ah, espera no, estoy mal... ¡he dormido sin mi sombrero!

-Que sí, que sí, venga... -Zoro le daba golpecitos en la espalda a su capitán para tranquilizarlo- y entonces ¿por qué has dicho que no?

-¡Porque es hora de comer, shishishi! -dicho esto se metió en la cocina, y acto seguido sacó la cabeza por la puerta- ¡venid ya! ¡que me como vuestra comida!

Cuando metió la cabeza, Robin se volvió hacia Zoro con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Otro día será, espadachín -se giró y se encaminó hacia la cocina, dejando una vista perfecta de su trasero a Zoro.

-No está nada mal -dijo mirando el trasero de Robin, y tres segundos después la siguió hacia la cocina, esperando a acabar de comer para preguntar a cierta arqueóloga lo que pasó la noche anterior.

* * *

Robin salió a duras penas de la cocina interrogada por su amiga Nami, porque en la cena Luffy, había dicho delante de todos que Zoro y ella estaban en el césped riéndose y hablando. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta (porque nunca los habían visto juntos, claro). A Sanji no le gustó nada que (palabras textuales) el baka marimo le dedicara una palabra o risas a su querida florecilla. Cosa que hizo que se pelearan otra vez y Nami tuviera que separarlos. Salió con Nami pegada atrás preguntado muchas cosas como: "¿Qué es lo que estabais haciendo?" "¿Sois amigos?" "¿Sois novios?" "¿Estás embarazada?". Claro que Robin ni le mintió ni le dijo la verdad, no estaban hablando de nada que pudiera ser un secreto. Estaban hablando de anoche, no sé como todos se ponían así, estaban intentando ser más nakama de lo que eran.

-¿Entonces estabais hablando de cuando os casáis? -la navegante seguía en su mundo de locura. Se había inventado su propia historia de que se iban a casar, tener hijos y hasta irse del barco. ¿Cuándo había dicho eso Robin? Esto se estaba liando. Robin se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Nami lo que pasó de verdad.

-Vamos a ver Nami -la pelinegra estaba frente a la pelinaranja y ésta ponía cara de curiosidad- yo estaba en el césped y vino Zoro y me dijo que no era una aburrida o algo así, entonces nos pusimos a hablar de anoche que cantamos la canción de Sogeking y eso. Entonces cuando nos reímos vino Luffy para decirle a Luffy que te convenciera para que le devolvieras su sombrero, luego nos pusimos a charlar un rato y cuando Luffy se iba al rato venía otra vez y eso. Al final nos dijo que era hora de comer y nos fuimos. ¿Contenta? Ya te lo he dicho todo. ¿A que no era para tanto? Os habéis puesto como si fuéramos novios o algo.

-Bueno, todavía no es tarde. Si te lo curras podéis ser novios... -Robin puso cara de burla y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

La arqueóloga salió de su habitación directa a la ducha, necesitaba un buen baño de agua fría para quitarse esos pensamientos sobre Zoro. Que Nami la estuviera atormentando con tantas cosas sobre ella y el espadachín había hecho que pensara.

El espadachín se había perdido por el Thousand Sunny, era tan grande que cualquiera se perdería (al decir cualquiera me refiero a Zoro, aunque el no sea un cualquiera). Según este, el barco estaba mal diseñado y a que Franky le estuviera añadiendo habitaciones y cosas todo el rato, hacía que Zoro no se acostumbrase nunca al navío. Estaba dando vueltas por todo el barco y sin querer vió a Robin por ahí que se dirigía a la ducha, entonces actuó.

Se colocó en la puerta para que no entrase Robin, con el codo en el marco y su mano cayendo sobre su cabeza (ya me entendéis ¿no? jeje :P). Robin había fijado su vista en la ropa que tenía en mano y cuando levantó la mirada una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Zoro estaba allí y con una sonrisa pícara, cosa que le gustó a la arqueóloga. Con una sonrisa en la cara Zoro empezó la conversación.

-Te estaba esperando -la sobreviviente de Ohara se colocó enfrente suya y siguió con el juego.

-Oh, ¿es que quieres que nos duchemos juntos? -una sonrisa pícara se intercambió en su rostro por la anterior.

-Por mí no hay problema -una mirada de lujuria estaba en sus ojos, aunque esto solo era un juego ¿o no?- pero mi cuerpo desnudo te haría frente junto al tuyo.

-De eso no tienes que ni planteártelo -al igual que a Zoro en sus ojos se veía lujuria y sus rostros estaban muy juntos el uno del otro- al ver mi cuerpo te quedarías con la boca tan abierta que nunca más volverías a poder cerrarla-

-Entonces ¿a qué esperamos? -sus bocas estaban rozándose, a punto de conseguir ese beso que tanto deseaban.

-Es que la ducha es demasiado pequeña, lo siento -en un acto de reflejo Robin se alejó de esos labios deseados y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño metiéndose, dejando a un Zoro desconcertado.

-¿Pero como hemos llegado a esto? -Zoro no se explicaba como habían llegado a semejante cosa, si a él no le gustaba Robin. Y como ella había ganado su juego dándole la vuelta a la botella. Empezaron por el culo y terminaron por la boca (de la botella me refiero, claro. ¿Qué pensabais guarretes? Jeje ¬¬) Si él quería preguntarle que es de lo que ella se acordaba y él no. Bueno lo mejor sería que se olvidara de eso y se fuera a la cocina.

* * *

Estaban todos en la cocina muertos del asco, y se aburrían un montón. Entonces el capitán decidió animar un poco la cosa.

-¿Por qué no hacemos otra fiesta? ¡Pero más divertida! -Luffy estaba ya contento y no paraban de pegar saltos.

-¿Pero qué dices? -como siempre a Nami le tocaba hacer el papel de mala, porque luego le tocaría limpiar a ella y a Sanji- ¡si nos queda muy poca comida y bebida!

-Pero es para celebrar que... ¡somos muy fuertes! -éste se inventaba cualquier cosa con tal de hacer la fiesta- venga Nami... que te vas a divertir. Una vez solo... -estaba haciendo pucheros. Así que Nami no pudo hacer otra cosa.

-Venga vale... ¡pero no arméis mucho ruido!

Todos habían sacado su copa y se estaban empezando a llenar de cerveza los vasos, menos Luffy y Chopper que no quería emborracharse. Había puesto música y se lo estaban pasando bien con comida, bebida, música, amigos, alguna que otra mirada entre Zoro y Robin...

Pero aún así faltaba una cosa.

-¡Vamos a jugar a la botella! -Usopp gritó a los cuatro vientos y todas las cabezas giraron hacia él.

-¿La botella? -dijeron todos al unísono.

-No sé lo que es eso, ¡pero parece divertido! -como siempre Chopper y Luffy estaban dispuestos a todo.

-Si, ¿no sabéis lo que es? -el francotirador se lo preguntó a esos dos, pero parece que Zoro tampoco tenía ni idea. Negaron con la cabeza -vamos a ver, es un juego para jugar en grupo. Se colocan todos en círculo y una botella en medio, entonces alguien la gira y en quien se pare tiene que elegir entre verdad, atrevimiento o beso. Entonces por ejemplo si elige verdad, el que la giró tendrá que hacerle una pregunta de verdad o mentira. Si elige atrevimiento el que la giró le propondrá un reto. Y si eliges beso el que la giró tendrá que elegir a quien debe dar un beso. Y en todo eso, quien no quiera contestar una pregunta, hacer el reto o besar a alguien, tendrá que pagar prenda. Y luego quien fue señalado por la botella tendrá que girarla para ver a quien le toca.

Todos se miraron y parece que les gustó la idea.

-Venga, vamos a jugar a la botella -dijo Franky, que ya sabía lo que era- parecer súper.

Se sentaron en círculo en el césped. Nami al lado de Sanji, Sanji al lado de Chopper, Chopper al lado de Robin, Robin al lado de Luffy, Luffy al lado de Ussop, Ussop al lado de Franky y por último Franky al lado de Zoro y éste de Nami.

Y así la (como muchos integrantes que jugaron ese día a la botella dijeron) la botella tiene el control.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Bueno este capítulo es más largo, he dejado en incógnita lo que pasó con la botella (tengo ya muchas ideas jeje).**_

_**Lo de "la botella tiene el control" lo he puesto porque a este capítulo le pega mucho.**_

_**Aquí he puesto mucho ZoRo y nada de SanNa, pero en el pró. Pero si os ha gustado dejar un REVIEW que me pone contenta que alguien lea mi fic.**_

**_Y ahora voy a contestar a los review:_**

**_ Scott Young: muchas gracias por tu review, fue el primero que me escribió y me a gustado mucho. La verdad es que esa tripulación está más que loca, jaja. Muchas gracias y besos ^^_**

**_dened01: muchas gracias por leer este fic, y ya está aquí el segundo capítulo espero que te haya gustado y me respondas. Besos ^^_**

**_Guest: tu review me ha gustado mucho y en el tercer capítulo verás lo que a pasado con Nami, que este no dice mucho de ella. Y anímate a escribir un fic tú, muchas gracias besos ^^_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos y espero que segáis leyendo este fic, que ya pronto se pondrá interesante. REVIEW_**

_ Fatima-swan ^^_


	3. Entre risas y besos

Ei! Bueno ya estoy aquí, perdón por la tardanza pero es que me había quedado sin ideas y también escribiendo un ONE-SHOT de ZoRo que puede que suba XD.

Os pido muchas disculpas por lo que he tardado, pero la mitad del verano la he pasado sin internet y no había manera de subir el capítulo. Ha sido bastante duro. Este capítulo casi todo lo he escrito en una libreta y lo he estado pasando al ordenador poco a poco. Me ha costado mucho pasarlo a ordenador porque el capítulo era muy largo. Pero ha valido la pena. A parte de lo de el internet es que me había quedado en blanco, y no tenía ni idea de lo que escribir. Pero mi hermana me dio una idea y me puse a escribirla. Así que en cierto modo este capítulo va dedicado a ella.

Y muchas gracias por los que se molestan en leer este fic, y también en escribirme un review. No sé si alguien leerá y no comentará, pero en todo caso lo agradezco (aunque se podían estirar un poco XD).

Este capítulo tendrá SanNa, que ya os deberías empezar a hartar un poco de leer un fic de SanNa y no haber jaja.

¡Ah! Bueno quería comentaros que en el primer capítulo puse lo de Robin con el ave de prensa y que le pasaba algo a Nami, y todavía no lo he puesto porque eso es lo importante de la historia y no lo puedo poner tan pronto porque si no se acabaría el fic muy pronto. Aunque después de lo de Nami cuando se acabe la aventura, puede que no acabe el fic aún y que siga con otra aventura que ponga, así que si tengo inspiración tendrá muchos capítulos el fic. Y si no, enviadme un review para decirme si después de la aventura de Nami debería seguir con el fic o terminarlo. Pero eso ya lo preguntaré cuando se esté acabando el fic.

…

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Eiichiro Oda.

…

Las paranoias son sólo mías.

…

Lo que esté en cursiva son los pensamientos de algún personaje.

...

La contestación de los reviews está abajo y os dejo ya el cap para no aburriros. Que lo disfruten.

_**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**_

_-Venga, vamos a jugar a la botella -dijo Franky, que ya sabía lo que era- parece súper._

_Se sentaron en círculo en el césped. Nami al lado de Sanji, Sanji al lado de Chopper, Chopper al lado de Robin, Robin al lado de Luffy, Luffy al lado de Usopp, Usopp al lado de Franky y por último Franky al lado de Zoro y éste de Nami._

_Y así (como muchos integrantes que jugaron ese día a la botella dijeron) la botella tiene el control._

**CAPÍTULO 3. **ENTRE RISAS Y BESOS

Todos estaban sentados en círculo y Usopp inició el juego dándole unas vueltas a la botella. Todos estaban muy atentos para saber a quién elegía la botella. Y por fin se paró. Todas las miradas se fijaron en esa persona.

-¿Me ha tocado a mí? -Luffy se señalaba con un dedo mientras esperaba que todos le respondiesen.

-¿No ves que la botella te está apuntando? -Nami era muy impaciente y tenía curiosidad de saber que elegía su capitán.

-Bueno Luffy, tienes que elegir entre verdad, atrevimiento o beso -casi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase a Usopp porque Luffy le interrumpió.

-¡Atrevimiento! ¡Atrevimiento! ¡Atrevimiento! -gritaba el capitán.

-Bien... pues tienes que... -el francotirador estaba pensando con una mano en su barbilla.

-¡Venga! -le decían todos.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -a Usopp le salió una bombilla estilo anime.

-¿A qué esperas? -Zoro también tenía curiosidad- hasta yo tengo ganas de saber que le haces pasar a este baka.

-Luffy... ¿sabes bailar? -dijo Usopp con cara malvada.

-¿Eh? -se preguntaba el capitán- ¿a qué te refieres con que si sé bailar?

-Esta es mi idea. Luffy, ¿te atreves a bailar "la macarena" en la proa del barco?

-¿Nani? -Luffy no se creía que tuviera que bailar ese baile tan vergonzoso delante de todos, y encima en la proa del barco- sí que sé bailar "la macarena" pero, ¿y si me caigo al agua?

-Tranquilo que no pasa nada, si te caes ya irá alguien a recogerte -decía Usopp alzando una mano quitándole importancia.

-Mmmm... ¡vale, bailaré "la macarena"! parece divertido. ¡Venga! ¡Venga! ¿Donde está la música? -Luffy ya estaba decidido y preparado, además estaba pegando saltitos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Nadie había pensando en la música. Sería mejor si tenían la canción pero, que supieran unos de otros no la tenían. Para eso hubiera hecho falta de que tuvieran un músico...

Entonces Nami se puso a pensar. _Un momento, ¡yo tengo la canción de "la macarena"! Que tonta y se me había pasado, si yo cuando estaba Cocoyashi estaba todo el rato bailándola._

-¡Eh! Que yo tengo la canción en un MP3 -exclamó Nami, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia ella.

-¿En serio Nami-swan? -preguntaba el cocinero a la navegante, y ésta asintió- no te molestes, yo iré a por él.

-Gracias Sanji-kun. Está en mi cómoda, en el segundo cajón -indicaba Nami con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo -tras decirlo Sanji se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno, yo voy a ir practicando el baile, mientras llega Sanji -advirtió Luffy a los demás, y acto seguido se puso a bailar.

_En la habitación de las chicas..._

Sanji abrió la puerta de la habitación y nada más entrar percibió el olor a chica dentro del cuarto. Respiró hondo para olfatear el buen olor de la habitación de las chicas. *_Inspirando* ¡Que bien huele aquí! Ojalá durmiera con mis florecillas._

Dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la habitación mirando hacia todos los lados, hasta que su mirada dio con la cómoda de Nami. Era una cómoda de madera, barnizada y de color caoba. Era preciosa. Tenía que abrir el segundo cajón de la cómoda, pero por curiosidad abrió el primero para saber que habría dentro.

-¡Oh! ¡La ropa interior de Nami-san! -exclamaba Sanji muy impresionado, cogió un sujetador lila y lo alzó para mirarlo- ¡qué bonitos pechos debe tener mi Nami-san!

Dejó el sujetador bien doblado y lo colocó en su sitio principal. Se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró el cajón y abrió el segundo, que contenía camisetas de tirantes. Levantó algunas y no vió nada. Cogió una camiseta de color verde y debajo había otra amarilla. La alzó y ahí estaba el MP3. Lo cogió y lo miró un rato. Era de color celeste y tenía unos auriculares puestos. _Seguro que Nami-san lo ha estado usando hace poco -pensó Sanji._

Todavía no se creía que Luffy fuera ha bailar "la macarena". Como se iba a reír cuando lo viera... pero seguro que si se caía al agua le iba a tocar a él ir a recogerlo al mar. Bueno de todas maneras tenía que hacerlo, porque si él no se lanzaba al agua ¿quién lo haría? Siempre lo hacía él, y siempre será así. Además de que es su capitán.

Cerró el cajón y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta miró para atrás y nada más volver la mirada hacia el frente se encontró con el rostro de Nami.

-¿N-nami? -preguntó Sanji sorprendido al verla- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, como tardabas tanto, he venido para ver que hacías -le respondió Nami curiosa- ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-¿Yo? Coger tu MP3, Nami-san -contestaba nervioso el cocinero, no quería decirle que había estado mirando su ropa interior.

-¿Y nada más? -Nami le había dicho a Sanji que el reproductor de música estaba en el segundo cajón, no creía que tuviera tantos problemas en encontrarlo ¿no?

-Bueno... la verdad es que me he distraído un poco... -admitía el rubio.

-¿Con qué, Sanji-kun? -preguntó curiosa Nami, tenía curiosidad por saber con qué se había distraído el rubio, aunque lo ocultaba muy bien.

-Yo... me distraje mirando tu foto, Nami-san -mintió discretamente el cocinero.

-¿Mi foto? -embozó una sonrisa al saber la saber que Sanji había estado mirando su foto.

-Sí, es que salías muy bien, y no pude evitar pensar que eres preciosa -explicaba el cocinero mirando a los ojos de la navegante, y aunque fuera increíble sin el corazón en su único ojo visible.

-Vaya, gracias Sanji-kun -a la pelinaranja se le tornó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sanji se percató de este acto y se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en su cara. Estaba muy feliz. Se hizo un pequeño silencio, pero Sanji lo rompió antes de que se hiciera incómodo.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a ver como baila Luffy en cubierta?

-Claro -Nami asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigieron hacia cubierta.

_En cubierta..._

-¿Cuándo va a venir Sanji y Nami? -se preguntaba Usopp.

-¡Ahí vienen! -gritaba Chopper al verlos bajar las escaleras corriendo hasta que llegaron hasta el resto del grupo.

-Ey, ey ¿por qué corréis? -dijo Franky cruzado de piernas.

-Para no perdernos el espectáculo de Luffy -respondía Sanji a carcajadas.

-Jaja, bueno pues dame el MP3 para que pueda empezar- el capitán corrió hasta Sanji para quitárselo de las manos.

Luffy se quedó viendo el aparato durante un rato y girándolo si entender como se encendía. Todos se reían observando a Luffy. Hasta que Nami se ofreció para ayudarlo.

-Luffy, ¿quieres que yo te encien...?

-¡No! -interrumpiendo y apartándose de la pelinaranja que estaba al lado suya- ¡quiero averiguarlo yo!

-¡Pero si no tienes ni idea! -Nami le quitó el reproductor de música de las manos, y con un botón de ON lo encendió -¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Nami ya tenía preparada la canción y, Luffy ya estaba en la proa. Todos giraron impacientes sus cabezas para ver como Luffy iba a bailar.

-¿Preparado? -le preguntó Nami a Luffy advirtiéndole.

-¡Sí! ¡Venga que estoy preparado! -le contestó el pelinegro.

De inmediato sonó la música.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena,

que tu cuerpo es para darle alegría y cosa buena.

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena.

¡Hey, Macarena!

La canción sonó tres veces más y Luffy la bailó sin parar, hasta que en el último paso de dar la vuelta para acabar el baile se tambaleó a punto de caerse al agua.

-¡Oh, oh, oh! -Luffy intentaba mantener el equilibrio- ¡me voy a caer!

Tambaleándose el capitán no podía evitar no caerse al agua. Sanji corría hacía Luffy para intentar que no se cayera de la proa. Ese era el defecto de las frutas del diablo, si las comías eras indefenso al agua. Eras como un gatito ante un perro gigante. No puedes hacer absolutamente nada para librarte del agua si caías al mar. En cuanto más de la mitad de tu cuerpo esté en el agua pierdes completamente el control de tu cuerpo. Por eso Sanji corría como poseso hacia Luffy. No se permitiría que su capitán muriese nunca. Aunque eso tampoco lo permitiría ni él mismo.

Cuando el cocinero estaba llegando hacia Luffy, éste se estabilizó. Sanji se paró en seco sorprendido. Luffy volvía a tener equilibrio. ¿En serio? ¿Tanto correr para nada?

-¿Eh? -sorprendido Sanji se volvía a poner los zapatos arrodillándose en la hierva- ¿ya no te vas a caer?

-Pues... no -dijo Luffy mirando a sus lados para si había algún riesgo de que volviera a perder el equilibrio.

-Mira que lo molesto que sueles llegar a ser -decía Sanji mientras cogía a Luffy por el brazo y lo llevaba hasta el círculo con los demás.

Se sentaron en sus sitios correspondientes, y entonces (después de reírse un poco de Luffy) decidieron seguir con el juego. El capitán cogió la botella y preguntó:

-¿Tengo que girar yo la botella, no? -todos asintieron con sus cabezas.

El pelinegro la giró bien fuerte. Hasta un buen rato no se paró la botella. Y apuntó hacia Nami.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Me ha tocado a mí! -se alegraba la navegante- elijo... beso.

Luffy se puso a pensar en uno de sus nakamas para que Nami pudiera besar. Nami se estaba impacientando ¿a quién besaría? Que nerviosa que estaba. Pero Luffy interrumpió sus pensamientos para anunciar su elección.

-Bueno... tras mucho pensar ya he decidido -Luffy miraba a Nami con cara divertida- besa a Chopper.

-¿Qué? -la pelinaranja no se creía que tuviera que besar a Chopper. Lo quería mucho y era uno de sus mejores amigos pero, con sinceridad ¡Era un reno! ¿Cómo iba a besarlo a él? Ella se imaginaba que Luffy para hacerla enfadar o algo, la hiciera besar a Usopp o a Franky... ¿¡pero a Chopper!? Eso sí que era un jugarreta. Seguro que fue por todo el numerito de "la macarena". Bueno tendría que hacerlo de todos modos ¿no? Porque si no lo hacía tendría que pagar prenda. Y ella no quería quitarse la camisa, porque en vez de algo malo... sería algo bueno para los chicos. Sobre todo para Sanji. Y ella no quería ponerlos contentos.

-¿Como va a besar mi dulce flor a Chopper? -se quejaba Sanji, que él esperaba que Luffy lo eligiera.

-Pues sí, tiene que besarlo porque lo he dicho yo. ¿No son esas las reglas de la botella? -recordó el capitán a todos.

-Eh... oye, que sigo aquí -decía el renito incómodo por como hablaban todos de él sin siguiera tenerlo en cuenta. Se supone que es a él a quien tienen que besar ¿no?

-Tienes razón Luffy -contestaba la navegante a su capitán ignorando completamente a el reno- le daré un beso a Chopper -Nami miró a Luffy con cara desafiante y en seguida se fue acercando lentamente a Chopper. Éste puso cara aterrada y se quiso echar para atrás, pero un brazo fleur de Robin lo paró.

-Tranquilo, que no te va a hacer nada -le dijo con una gran sonrisa y en un susurro que sólo la arqueóloga y el reno pudieron escuchar.

Tras oír esto Chopper se tranquilizó un poco. Pero no se podía imaginar besar a Nami. ¡Puaj! A él no le gustaba nada porque era un reno. Así que por eso se asustaba.

Nami estaba frente a Chopper y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Todos se quedaron perplejos. Creían que se tenían que dar besos en la boca y no en la mejilla. Nami tras sentir que todos la miraban (menos Robin que ya sabía que no le iba a dar un beso en la boca a Chopper) ella se volvió a su sitio y se explicó.

-¿Qué? Habías dicho que le diera un beso a Chopper, pero no dijiste donde. ¿No eran esas las reglas? -la navegante lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es verdad -admitía Usopp tan sorprendido como los demás.

Todos estaban confusos, y Nami para aprovechar cogió la botella y la giró. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la botella se paró en Zoro.

-¿A mí? -Zoro estaba tranquilo, no le preocupaba nada este juego. No podían decir algo que no pudiera hacer- para ahorrarnos la charlita de qué debo elegir, lo digo ahora. Verdad.

-¿Vas a elegir verdad, Zoro? -se quejaba la navegante con los brazos cruzados- eso es muy aburrido ¿por qué no eliges atrevimiento? -con esto último se le dibujó una sonrisa malvada.

-Si hombre, para que me digas que te tengo que dar dinero o hacerte un striptease -Zoro se negaba en rotundo a elegir atrevimiento o beso. Porque seguro que le hacía como Luffy a ella y tenía que besar a alguien que no quería.

-Bueno... te arrepentirás -la cara de Nami esta vez se volvió terrorífica- ahí va mi pregunta... ¿Es verdad que alguna vez has querido besar a alguien de la tripulación?

A se le Zoro puso la cara como un tomate, negó con la cabeza como para convencerse de sí mismo que no era verdad y se incorporó,

-Eehh... tienes razón, verdad es muy aburrido, mejor elegiré beso -contestó el espadachín muy nervioso y sudando la gota gorda.

-Uii... eso significa que sí -susurraba Usopp a Franky al ver la reacción de Zoro ante la pregunta de Nami.

-De acuerdo, si eliges beso... tienes que besar a Sanji -decía Nami tan tranquila por decir que se besaran dos chicos.

-**¡¿QUÉ?!** -contestaban los dos chicos a la vez- **¡JAMÁS!**

-¡Jamás en mi vida besaré a un chico, y si así fuera el pelo paja sería el último! -gritaba Zoro con todos sus pulmones.

-¡Yo digo lo mismo! Pero claro al contrario de mí sería el marimo -los dos estaban de pie gritando a Nami. Aunque claro Sanji no le gritaba tanto como Zoro.

-Vale... entonces tendrás que elegir atrevimiento -la navegante le dio otra oportunidad a Zoro, y claro está que ella lo que había querido desde el principio era que él eligiera atrevimiento. Como sabía manejarlo para que hiciera lo que quería.

-Pues venga... dime un reto -se dejó Zoro aunque no quisiera.

-Atrévete a besar a Sanji -volvía a poner el mismo objetivo.

-**¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!** -y él volvía a gritar.

-Jeje, pues has malgastado las dos oportunidades que te he dado para que elijas otra cosa, y las has desperdiciado -su sonrisa era malvada y divertida- así que lo único que te queda es que pagues prenda.

¡Qué mala que era Nami! En realidad ella lo que había querido desde el principio no era que eligiera atrevimiento. Era que pagara prenda. Así era Nami, le gustaba hacer rabiar a Zoro.

-¿Eso era lo querías? Al final tenía razón y lo que querías es que te hiciera un striptease... -decía Zoro mientras se estaba quitando la camisa.

-¡Espera, espadachín-san! -interrumpió Robin a Zoro para que no se quitase la camisa- siempre te quietas la camisa ¿no? Ya te tenemos muy visto el torso. ¿Por qué no te quitas los pantalones? -Robin tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Sí, es verdad! -la secundó la navegante- quítate los pantalones.

-Mira que sois malas las dos ¿eh? -Zoro se estaba desabrochando los botones del pantalón mirando a Robin mientras esta sonreía. Los chicos estaban asqueados porque no quería ver como Zoro se quedaba semi-desnudo.

Zoro se sacó el pie derecho del pantalón, y después el izquierdo hasta quedarse con sólo con sus bóxer. La sonrisa de Robin aumentó en nivel de la desnudez de Zoro, mientras que éste le respondía la sonrisa con otra más furtiva todavía.

Nadie se percató de sus miradas ya que los chicos estaban más distraídos en no mirarle y Nami más atenta a las piernas de Zoro. Éste tuvo que avisar a sus nakamas de que dejasen de mirar para otro lado porque si no todavía estarían mirando al mar.

-¡Oe omara! -les avisaba Zoro ya sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el césped. (Nota de la autora: para quien no sepa qué es "omara" significa tarados. Sale en el capítulo 78 del anime al final del cap)- ya podéis mirar, que no estoy desnudo ni nada, bakas.

-¡Ey! ¡Ahora vamos iguales onii-chan! -comparaba Franky con Zoro al girar la cabeza aunque con un poco de asco- ¡los dos estamos sin pantalones! Pero lo que te falta es que te pongas un tanga. ¡Si quieres te presto uno!

-No, no gracias -el peliverde negaba con la cabeza a mucha rapidez- no me va ese estilo.

-Pues yo no me acabo de acostumbrar a verte sin pantalones, Zoro -confesaba Usopp- tanto verte sin camiseta me ponía malo, pero ahora sin pantalones... da un poco de yuyu.

-Mira que eres tonto, ¡pues no me mires! -concluyó el espadachín negando la cabeza como si estuviera hablando con descerebrados mentales.

-¿Por qué no seguimos? -Chopper quería seguir con el juego, porque a este paso no iban a acabar nunca, y él ya empezaba a tener hambre.

-Sí, venga -el peliverde agarró la botella con sus robustas manos y la giró con impaciencia.

Tenía curiosidad en saber a quién podría elegir para darle órdenes. Seguía girando, no se había dado cuenta de que la había girado con tanta fuerza. Quizás sería porque estaba nervioso. El nivel de rapidez estaba disminuyendo. Apuntaba hacia Nami, seguía moviéndose por Sanji, se giró un poco hasta Chopper, hasta que apuntó justo hacia Robin.

¡Le había tocado Robin! Que suerte que tenía. Ahora sí que se estaba calentando la cosa, y también podría divertirse de lo lindo. Podría mandarle cualquier cosa. CUALQUIER cosa. Esto era demasiado para él. ¿Y si elegía verdad? ¿Que le preguntaría? Podría sacarle algo con partido que no supiera. ¿Y si se arriesgaba con atrevimiento? Podría pedirle algo que fuera muy embarazoso. ¿Y si quería calentarse con un beso? Eso lo mataría por completo.

Tenía algo con Robin que no podía explicarse con palabras. No es que le gustase, si no que se sentía atraído por ella de una manera diferente. Desde que se acercó esta tarde a hablar con ella, la cosa cambió. Antes no le importaba nada de lo que le pasase ni de lo que hacía, aparte de lo que es ser nakamas no se fijaba mucho en ella.

Pero hablando con ella se dio cuenta de no era como él pensaba. Sí, hay que admitirlo, desde Ennies Lobby había empezado a confiar más en ella pero, siempre estuvo en él la desconfianza desde el principio. Si ella era antes de los malos ¿por qué se unía a ellos después de que Luffy derrotara a Cocodrile? Era raro ¿no? Aunque él nunca supo exactamente porqué le pidió a Luffy que le dejara estar en la tripulación. Algún día se lo preguntaría. En algún modo... quería saber algo más de ella.

-Bueno, onna ¿qué eliges? -dijo Zoro sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo, aunque por dentro le carcomía la curiosidad de saber lo que elegía.

-Mmmm... no estoy muy segura... -Robin se lo pensaba con detenimiento. Le preocupaba lo que Zoro le pudiera ordenar, a lo mejor le hacía una trastada o algo... pero se decantó por lo que más ganas tenía.

-¿Y bien?

-Creo que sería divertido besar a alguien ¿no crees, espadachín-san? -segura de su respuesta embozó una enorme sonrisa satisfecha.

¡No puede ser! Ella había elegido lo que él menos deseaba. Tenía que besar a alguien y él no quería que besara a nadie. Se cabrearía mucho si ella estaba con otro... pero, pensándolo bien ¿con quién podría salir, si uno era pervertido, otros tontos, y los demás no tenían ni idea de lo que era tener una relación? Sí, pensándolo bien con eso no tendría problema.

Pero, por otra parte... todavía tenía el problema de a quién le diría que bese Robin. ¡Un momento! Podría decirle que le besara. Claro, si le decía que le besara a él, no tendría que besar a ninguno de esos bakas. Pero, sería un poco raro ¿no? No, claro que no. Bueno, sí. No podía decirle que le besara. Entonces todo el mundo sabría que le gusta Robin...

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿QUÉ? ¿Había dicho que le gustaba Robin? No puede ser, ¡lo había dicho! Le gustaba Robin, le gustaba Robin, le gustaba Robin... todavía no se lo podía creer. Pero sí. Le gustaba y bastante. Entonces ¿qué haría con lo del beso? Eso era un problema...

Decidió no darle más vueltas y elegir a cualquiera.

-Bien... pues besa a Franky -no podía decirle que le besara, sería muy raro así que decidió que besara a su nuevo nakama. No lo conocía mucho que se dijera, así que no le podría gustar el beso ni nada de él ¿no?

Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Y si le hacía una prueba? Sí, ya lo sabía, no eran novios ni nada pero podía hacerle una prueba para ver si a ella también le gustaba. Como le había dicho que besara a Franky podía hacerle la prueba con eso. Si no lo besaba significaba que su amor era mutuo. ¡Claro! No iba a besar a alguien cuando le gustaba otra persona ¿no? Aunque tuviera que pagar prenda, sabría si a ella le gustaba o no. Sabía que se estaba pasando mucho con todo eso, del amor y novios, pero otra cosa que se le pas... se estaban besando. Sí, se estaban besando Robin y Franky.

¡NO, NO PODÍA CREERLO! Se estaban comiendo los morros, literalmente, delante suya. Parece que les daba igual lo que los demás pensasen de ellos y que los viesen. ¡Dios! ¡Los celos le estaban matando! Estaba súper celoso, nunca se hubiese imaginado que pudiera estar en ese estado. Todavía no se lo creía ¿Robin y Franky? ¿Es que le gustaba? ¿Tenían algo? ¿Eran novios? ¿Desde el principio le gustó Franky? ¿Le calentó solo por diversión? La cabeza le estaba matando con tantas preguntas sin respuesta. Bueno, respuesta tenían pero sólo podía conocer su respuesta si se lo preguntaba a Robin, y estaba claro que no lo iba a hacer.

Zoro tenía una cara de enfadado total. No podía ser, creía que Robin también tenía algo con él... se equivocó por completo. No sentía nada por él. Y lo peor de todo era de lo que se había dado cuenta ahora mismo. Al final la frase era verdad: "los celos despiertan el amor". Se había enamorado de Robin y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Tendría que hablar con ella. Pero, lo peor de todo es que todavía seguían comiéndose los morros. Tenía que pararlos de algún modo porque si no, a ella le empezaría a gustar o él le acabaría dando un puñetazo.

-¡¿Bueno vale ya, no? -gritó con todas su fuerzas. Estaba muy enfadado y nadie podía calmarlo.

Robin y Franky se separaron y miraron a Zoro con cara confundida.

_Continuará..._

…

¡He terminado! He tardado mucho, lo sé, pero es que me quedé en blanco totalmente. Y cuando me vino la inspiración fue de golpe y teminé por hacer un capítulo larguísimo.

Cuando me vino la inspiración fue un día de a mediados de agosto, y entonces me dije "tengo que empezar el capítulo 3, que ni siquiera lo he empezado" y escribí el principio. Luego, lo de Sanji lo escribí en una libreta y todo lo de Luffy con "la macarena" y también lo de Nami. En el ordenador puse más cosas y lo ordené mejor.

Se que he tardado como un mes y eso... pero una vez más lo siento. La próxima vez actualizaré más pronto (lo intentaré) y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Y aquí contesto a los reviews. Muchas gracias en los que se esfuerzan en leer este fic. Acepto todo tipo de críticas y felicitaciones.

**Scott Young:** muchas gracias por tu review. La verdad es que pensé que estaría bien poner a Robin y Zoro riendo. Porque si lo piensas bien Zoro y Robin siempre se sonríen, con miraditas y todo eso. Pero nunca se ríen juntos. Por eso lo pensé y me hizo gracia, así que lo puse.

Me alegra que seas un fiel lector de mi fic. Ah! Y para que lo sepas también habrá de ZoRo en el siguiente capítulo (en el capítulo 2 lo puse todo de ZoRo XD y en este he puesto también bastante) en el capítulo 4 sobre todo habrá SanNa, porque no lo he puesto antes para que sea más interesante, espero que te guste. Y tenía que decirte que mucha suerte con tu fic, termínalo que esta muy bien y tengo muchas ganas de seguir leyendo. Y para quien no sepa cual es este fic, se llama: Operación Grand Line. Es de Zoro y Robin, a quien le guste que pase y lea. Besos y espero que sigas leyendo^^

**CrisGC: **muchas gracias por tu review, me vas a sonrojar y todo por tu comentario. Me gusta ver caras nuevas en mi historia y gracias por poner mi fic a favoritos. Y tranquila que no voy a dejar a atrás este fanfic. Me gustaría que siguieras leyendo este fic y también que te guste como lo interpreto. Besos y espero que sigas leyendo ^^

**Laura9914:** gracias por leer mi historia, me siento halagada porque te guste mi fic. Tranquila que en el siguiente cap habrá mucho SanNa porque se que te gusta mucho Sanji y Nami. Y por lo del ZoRo, sé que no eres muy fan de esta pareja y me agrada que me digas que queda bien aquí. Porque sé por experiencia que no te gusta casi nada. Me encanta lo gracioso que es Zoro con Luffy, me imaginé la escena como sería en mi cabeza y la verdad que para mí quedó muy bien ^^ Y al final no vi cuando escribías el review, no miré para que cuando me metiera que fuera una sorpresa. Y muchas gracias por pasarte a leer, espero que sigas leyendo^^

** -chan:** muy gracias por decir que te encanta esta historia y por decir que soy la mejor XD La verdad es que cuando te enseñé en el instituto el primer capítulo, pensé que no te gustaría mucho, pero te a encantado. ¿Te acuerdas de como nos reímos con lo de "sniff, sniff"? Jajaja que recuerdos :D Y sé que al igual que a Laura9914 no te gusta para nada el ZoRo, y me halaga que digas que es la única historia de ZoRo que te gusta (pero que hay muchas más historias mejores que la mía) y ¡no es LuNa es SanNa! Pensé que deberías saberlo porque es la pareja principal. Pero que no pasa nada que es un fallito que tiene cualquiera. Y si, ya nos veremos algún día. Espero que sigas leyendo^^

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic y que me dejéis **REVIEWS**. Espero actualizar pronto.

**Fatima-swan**


	4. Celos en esa noche de estrellas

Peeerdoooonnnn por la tardanza XD! He tenido mucho lío con el instituto y muchos exámenes, se que no vale excusa alguna pero, es que de verdad no he podido. No voy a calentaros la cabeza mucho sobre la tardanza porque no vale la pena. Si os digo la verdad, estuve a nada de cancelar mi fic, jeje Pero dos personas en concreto me hicieron cambiar de opinión para que lo siguiera y que no lo cancelara ya que si lo había empezado tenía que seguirlo y que estaba muy bien y todo eso. MUCHAS GRACIAS a **CrisGC** y **Zu Robin Kato **POR ANIMARME A SEGUIR EL FIC.

Bueno, y se que me he pasado bastante con el ZoRo, pero es que esa pareja es mi fuerte, y sin yo saberlo mis manos se pone a escribir solas ZoRo. Pero, de verdad que voy a empezar con el SanNa. En este capítulo va a haber un poco, pero en el próximo cap si va a haber de verdad. En este capítulo acabaré lo de la botella y en el próximo ya podré seguir con sus vidas normales XD

Una vez más os pido perdón por la tardanza. No puedo prometeros una fecha en concreto para subir los caps, pero yo intento hacerlo a tiempo, la única excusa que pondré es que estaba escribiendo un nuevo ONE-SHOT de ZoRo que subiré pronto y que además tengo otros tres fics en línea 2 de ZoRo y 1 de LuNa y con éste de SanNa, estoy bastante ocupada la verdad. Y me quedé sin ideas para el cap. Espero que no por haber tardado tanto, me haya quedado con menos lectores.

* * *

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

Las paranoias son sólo mías.

* * *

Lo que esté en cursiva son los pensamientos de algún personaje.

* * *

La contestación de los reviews está abajo. Aquí tienen el ansiado cap :)

* * *

_**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**_

_Zoro tenía una cara de enfadado total. No podía ser, creía que Robin también tenía algo con él... se equivocó por completo. No sentía nada por él. Y lo peor de todo era de lo que se había dado cuenta ahora mismo. Al final la frase era verdad: "los celos despiertan el amor". Se había enamorado de Robin y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Tendría que hablar con ella. Pero, lo peor de todo es que todavía seguían comiéndose los morros. Tenía que pararlos de algún modo porque si no, a ella le empezaría a gustar o él le acabaría dando un puñetazo._

_-¡¿Bueno vale ya, no? -gritó con todas su fuerzas. Estaba muy enfadado y nadie podía calmarlo._

_Robin y Franky se separaron y miraron a Zoro con cara confundida._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4. **CELOS EN ESA NOCHE DE ESTRELLAS

El peliverde no se había dado cuenta de que había gritado tan fuerte, los celos le podían... nunca creyó que eso le pudiera pasar. Era un completo idiota, tenía que arreglarlo de algún modo.

-¿Pasa algo, Zoro?

Nami entrometida, como siempre. Nunca podía quedarse ajena a lo demás pero, así era ella y así sería siempre.

-No, no, no... no me pasa nada -decía Zoro intentando esquivar la mirada de todos, pero era imposible. Lo único que podía hacer era enterrar la vista en el césped- sólo era que había un mosquito alrededor y ya me estaba hartando. Estaba apunto de sacar a Wado para cortarlo en dos y entonces solté eso...

Todos se quedaron callados. Sin decir nada Luffy lo dio por hecho.

-Pues vale... pero Zoro ¿no has exagerado un poco?

-¿Exagerado...? -Zoro ya estaba por creer que Luffy no se lo había tragado.

-Sí, con la mosca. ¿Tienes algún problema para la memoria? Porque yo creo que me he explicado bastante bien -dijo mirándose las uñas y dirigiéndose a Zoro como si fuese él el tonto.

-Eehh... bueno, puede que si haya exagerado con lo de la mosca... -_por lo menos se han creído la mentira..._ pensó Zoro- pero, es que no podía aguantar más a la mosca, que no hace nada en todo el día pero, cuando menos te lo esperas a encontrado tu punto débil y, luego no hace otra cosa que dar vueltas sobre tu cabeza sin parar.

Zoro, sin pensar, no se había dado cuenta de que no era de la supuesta mosca inventada de la que hablaba. Era Robin. No estaba enfadado con ella, sólo estaba muy triste y quería estar solo. Esperaba que este juego sin sentido, que lo único que había hecho era destrozarle la vida aún más, acabara de una jodida vez.

Robin, por su parte, no sabía qué pensar. Zoro y ella habían tenido algunas miradas furtivas y más, no creía que hubiera gritado por eso, ¿no? No, no habían estado tanto tiempo juntos para que al espadachín eso le molestase... De todos modos, tampoco se creía el rollo que había soltado sobre la mosca, ¿que coño era lo que se había inventado? Había que admitir que tenía imaginación, y que lo había dicho improvisadamente pero, lo que había soltado no se lo creía ni Chopper que se tragaba todas las mentiras de Usopp.

-Vaya con el marimo, que no aguanta ya ni una mosquita... -dijo Sanji, que al acabar la frase sabía que había empezado una pelea que no terminaría nunca si no fuera porque los demás le separasen.

-¿Qué has dicho? Repíte eso, pelo paja -se defendía Zoro.

-Qué bajo has caído Zoro -decía el rubio chasqueando la lengua y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con decepción y sarcasmo- no me creía esto de tí. Ya ni te reconozco.

-Buaah -Zoro se levantó de su sitio preparándose los nudillos- te vas a arrepentir de lo que has dicho, playboy.

-¿A si? Demuéstrame como me podría arrepentir de decir la verdad -Sanji también se levantó y fijó el blanco en su adversario.

-Pues así de fácil.

Acto seguido, Zoro sacó su Wado Ichimonji. La desenvainó y apuntó al cocinero con deseo de cortarlo en dos. Pero Sanji no estaba por la labor de ser separado y, menos por Zoro.

-¿Crees que así me vas a detener?

Sanji alzó su pierna, deteniendo así a la espada que sostenía el peliverde, y también rompiendo el deseo de Zoro de cortarlo.

A sí es como empezaron otra de sus peleas normales en el barco, que si no se hacían no era un día normal. La verdad, es que ellos disfrutaban bastante de sus peleas, ya que así entrenaban y podía estar un rato entre (aunque cueste decirlo) buenos amigos. A sí que el espadachín sacó a Sandai Kitetsu para así, tener más posibilidades de ganar. Pero Sanji tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que paraba todos los golpes de Zoro. Siguieron así un buen rato, y sus compañeros los animaban a ganar. Estaban divirtiéndose pero, hasta que llega un punto que ya aburre.

Nami se levantó con bastantes ganas de estrenar ese día sus puños.

-Siempre tengo que ser yo la que los detenga. Que aprovechada me siento.

Y con unos buenos puñetazos propinados en la cabeza, Nami se sintió realizada y se fue con intenciones de volver a su sitio.

-Que bien me siento al aplicar la ley sobre las cabezas de estos dos retrasados.

-Bruja...

La pelinaranja se volvió despacio con cara de demonio y bastante enfadada.

-¿Perdona? Te la vas a cargar, Zoro...

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

-PORQUE ERES EL ÚNICO QUE LA LLAMA ASÍ, BAKA -dijeron todos al unísono.

Nami fue directa hacia Zoro, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de golpearle.

-Zoro, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero... yo soy aquí la que reparte vuestro sueldos -empezó a explicarle a Nami- y si no lo admites... te quedarás sin paga durante dos meses.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? -decía Zoro tragando saliva- puff... venga sí, he sido yo...

Tras terminar la frase, Nami se dirigió hacia Zoro y le pegó un coscorrón que dejó un buen chichón.

-¿Ves como no cuesta tanto decir la verdad? -Nami se sentó de una vez en su sitio cruzándose de piernas.

-Bueno, si ya tenemos todo aclarado ¿vamos a seguir, no? -Chopper se armó de valor a decirlo, porque Zoro le enviaba una mirada demostrando que no quería seguir para nada con el juego.

-¡Sí, vamos a seguir! -dijo Luffy ansioso.

-¿A quién le toca? -preguntó Franky con los brazos cruzados.

-A mi -contestó la pelinegra.

Robin se dispuso a coger la botella pero, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Sanji se levantó y la cogió antes que ella. Se acercó hasta ella y poniéndose de cuclillas le tendió la botella sobre su mano, ofreciéndosela con delicadeza.

-Una bella dama no debería hacer esfuerzos en coger una sucia botella.

-Gracias, Sanji-kun -dijo Robin con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

A Zoro le molestó un poco la acción de Sanji sobre Robin pero, intentó que no se le notara. Pensándolo mejor, Sanji solo estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía con las chicas así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Y así se le fueron esos pensamientos oscuros de su mente.

Sanji tras entregarle la botella a la arqueóloga, se retiró a su sitio. Robin procedió con el juego. Giró la botella. Giró. Y giró. Y hasta Chopper se mareó. Siguió rodando hasta que se paró en el pequeño doctor.

-¡Que guay! ¡Por fin me toca! -Chopper estaba muy seguro de que iba a ser muy fácil pasar desapercibido por las cosas por las que habían tenido que pasar sus compañeros, además de que Robin era su amiga y no le haría hacer nada malo.

-¡Eso no vale! -Luffy sabía que quejándose no iba a llegar a ningún lado, pero por intentarlo no pasaba nada- seguro que Robin le manda a hacer algo muy fácil.

-¿Quién ha dicho que se lo voy a poner fácil? -Robin tranquila formuló su pregunta.

-No lo has dicho, pero seguro que es así -dijo el capitán.

-¡Eh! ¡No la hagas enloquecer! ¡Deja que me lo ponga fácil! -hasta el pequeño renito se puso a suplicar.

-Tranquilo doctor, nuestro capitán no va a cambiar mi postura hacia mi forma de ser -contestó la pelinegra- y bien, ¿que eliges, doctor?

Chopper no tuvo que pensárselo mucho, era muy simple elegir algo que no fuera difícil. Porque si elegía beso lo ponía en un compromiso, y si elegía reto se pondría muy nervioso y no podría hacerlo. A sí que eligió lo menos complicado.

-Fácil, verdad -Chopper creía que eso era lo mejor, y así lo demostró con una sonrisa en su cara.

-De acuerdo... déjame que piense -Robin no quería que Chopper pasara un mal rato ni mucho menos, pero tampoco quería que se fuera de rositas por muy amigos que fueran.

Chopper no estaba muy nervioso, pero lo más seguro sería que Robin le dijiera algo que no tenía sentido. A sí que se preparó para lo peor.

-Ya lo tengo -empezó a explicar- mi pregunta es ésta: ¿Es verdad que todavía duermes con el peluche de tu infancia?

Al momento a Chopper se le paró la sangre y se le congeló el cuerpo. ¿De dónde había sacado Robin eso?

-¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso es una completa mentira!

-Chopper, ¿no crees que ya tienes una edad para dormir con peluches? -Sanji se estaba riendo a carcajadas de Chopper. Le daba pena, pero no se iba a quedar sin hacerle una gracia al pequeño.

-Di qué no, Chopper. Que es muy bueno dormir abrazadito de tu peluchito, tienes que tener unos sueños de bonitos -se reía Zoro, mientras imitaba como sería abrazar al peluche.

-Hey colega, eso es suuper. Pero, hay una cosa que me gustaría saber: ¿es una _chati_ o un _tron_? -se preguntaba Franky tapándose la boca de la risa que le daba.

-¡Pero que dices! !No es ni una _chati_ ni un _tron_! -el doctor estaba muy avergonzado, no podía ni mirar a los ojos a ninguno. Agachó la cabeza para por lo menos, que no le mirasen la cara.

-Es verdad, es verdad, fallo mío. ¡Es una renita! -exclamaba Franky.

Se empezaron a reír todos de Chopper, había un buen ambiente esa noche entre risas. Chopper estaba avergonzado, y no quería que se rieran de él. Pero, todos estaban muy ocupados riéndose del pequeño doctor para darse cuenta de que le molestaba que se rieran de él.

-Jaja bueno yo creo que ya nos hemos reído bastante de Chopper -intentaba defenderle Nami, pero era muy difícil porque todavía se estaba riendo.

Luffy se estaba divirtiendo bastante y quería parar, pero le era imposible.

-Jooooo... y, Chopper, ¿cuándo nos la vas a presentar?

El espadachín le secundó y le chocó la mano en signo de aprobación entre risas.

-Jaja Muy bueno, Luffy.

Y ya, no pudo aguantar más el pobre renito, y estalló.

-¡Vamos a seguir ya!

Todos le miraron sorprendidos del grito que había soltado. Y, decidieron que debían seguir porque si no, no acabarían nunca. Y ya era bastante tarde.

-De todos modos, doctor -Robin empezó a decir- has dicho que no a la pregunta que te he formulado, ¿no?

-Así es -le siguió Chopper.

-Entonces no sabemos si es verdad o mentira.

-¡Es verdad! -el reno intentaba convencer a la arqueóloga como podía- ¡yo no duermo con ningún peluche!

-¡Eso sí que no es verdad! -intervino Usopp- yo una noche lo vi dormir con un oso de peluche azul eléctrico. Y digo la verdad.

-Bueno, la verdad, tal y como es, no, no la dices siempre -dijo Nami.

-Sí, una vez o dos en mi vida puede que haya alargado la verdad, pero mentir lo que se dice, no. Pero, esta vez si que digo la verdad. Lo juro.

-¿Por quién lo juras, francotirador? -como siempre, Robin, estaba allí para hacer más interesante el juego.

-Lo juro por... por... espérate hombre, que no se me ocurre nada...

-Buaah, que idiotez. Así, seguro que nos tiramos toda la noche -soltó Zoro.

-Todo el día inventándose cosas, y ahora que tiene que decir algo importante, no se le ocurre nada -empezó a decir Sanji, que estaba ya hartito- qué justa es la vida.

-Bueno, la cosa es que Chopper a mentido. Si no es verdad, mañana haré lo que vosotros queráis, ¿de acuerdo?

El trato de Usopp era muy apetecible, pero no se sabe si iban a aceptarlo... bueno, si sabe.

-Hombre, si nos lo dices así no te vamos a hacer el feo de rechazarlo -aceptó el espadachín.

Luffy ya estaba planeando lo que le iba a hacer al francotirador, aunque claro, se supone que era verdad lo que había dicho Usopp, y Luffy estaba pensando en lo que le iba a hacer mañana y eso sería que era mentira.

-¡Qué guay! ¿Qué te haremos mañana?

-Luffy, eres tonto -dijo simplemente la navegante.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo ya lo he dicho, no lo repito más. Ahí lo dejamos.

Tras la gran verdad de Nami, la arqueóloga siguió con el juego para terminarlo ya.

-Pues doctor, si es verdad la mentira que no es verdad, y la mentira no es mentira, si no verdad, y tu mentira no es verdad si no que todo es mentira... entonces, tienes que pagar prenda.

-Me he perdido -dijo el doctor.

-Toma, y yo -le secundó el espadachín.

-Todo resumido: Chopper, dame tu sombrero -simplificó Nami.

Con resignación y malestar, Chopper le entregó su sombrero. Y siguieron con el juego, como querían terminarlo ni siquiera preguntaron, simplemente Chopper cogió la botella sin muchas ganas y se paró en Usopp.

-Rapidito, que tengo hambre y quiero acabar -le advirtió Nami.

-Vaaaaaaale... elijo, verdad -dijo sin complicaciones el francotirador.

Chopper estaba pensando en que le iba a decir a Usopp, él se había metido bastante en su partida con lo de que sí dormía con un peluche. Así, que se sabía que le iba a hacer pasar un mal rato. Lo haría rápido para que tampoco se metieran mucho con él y además porque le estaban rugiendo las tripas y quería terminar.

-Vale, yo voy a ser muy rápido con esto, porque quiero acabar de una vez y terminar, aunque por otra parte me ha gustado mucho jugar y a sido divertido, quitando del juego las partes en que me habéis hecho pasar un mal rato, como cuando Nami me tenía que dar un beso y luego me lo dio en otra parte, sí eso fue un poco vergonzoso. Y ahora con lo del peluche que no entiendo por qué os habéis puesto tan pesados, como si nunca hubierais visto una persona con un peluche, que no es que yo lo sea una de esas, bueno que aparte de eso yo lo que digo es qu...

**-¿POR QUÉ NO TE CALLAS? ¡DILO YA! **-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Buaah. Aquí la peña... está muy loca -se quejó Chopper.

-Y sigue el estúpido... ¡venga! -le metió prisa al doctor el rubito.

-Vale, vale, pero tranquilitos, eh -todos miraron a Chopper con cara de asesino, así que lo dijo de una vez- Usopp: ¿alguna vez has follisqueado con Kaya? ¿Como es en la cama?

**-¡¿EEHH? ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?! -dijo bastante enfadado Usopp.**

-¿Y eso Chopper? Veo que estás madurando demasiado rápido, eh -dijo el espadachín chinchándole con un codo a Chopper y ahí se dio cuenta Zoro de que esto era por pura venganza, pero ya que estaban, se reirían un poco.

-Tron, ya veo que te estás empezando a interesar por las troncas -dijo Franky mirándole de una forma muy rara, como esto ¬¬

-Shishishi au au Chopper, si tu eres más pequeño que yo y ya te gustan las mujeres y, yo todavía no me fijo ni en el pelo de las chicas, entonces yo necesitaría...

-Ir a un psicólogo -finalizó Nami.

-Puede, puede... pero yo me refería a tener a alguien como sujeto.

-Luffy, te hemos dicho mil veces que si no especificas más lo que quieres decir, no te entendemos una mierda -le dijo Sanji como se le habla a los tontos.

-Puuff... si es que no sabéis nada de la vida y lo tengo yo que explicar todo, al final va a ser verdad eso de que soy el más listo del barco, eh -el capitán del barco se hizo el interesante, todos los demás se miraron y con una sola mirada todos se dijeron "seguidle el rollo, así se callará antes"- bueno, que lo que digo es que para hacerme un hombre tendré antes que tener a una mujer, ¿no? Pues, lo que digo, que necesito a una voluntaria para hacerme un hombre.

Tras sentirse satisfecho de lo había dicho, el puño de Nami aterrizó sobre su cabeza, protegido por su sombrero de paja.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ SOPLAPOLLEZ ES ESA? ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A MENCIONARLO!

-Aauu... como duele que burra eres Nami.

Una mirada asesina se fijó en el rostro de Luffy, al acto se disculpó.

-Hey, hey, capitán, si lo querías era un polvete solo tenías que hacernos un llama-cuelga y llamamos a una pilingui en la próxima isla -le dio un consejo el carpintero del barco.

-Puaaj, que asco carpintero-san -le dijo Robin a Franky.

-Pero Robin, no te pongas así. Se supondría que sería para Luffy no para mí, perdóname -dijo Franky con una cara de inocencia *^*

-Vale... pero no digas más asquerosidades como "pilingui" -le perdonó Robin, y después Franky le regaló una sonrisa seductora que no le gustó ni un pelo a Zoro.

-¡Aquí no entra nadie que no sea del barco o un invitado especial! -les advirtió Nami.

-No hombre, la pilingui sería una invitada especial, porque nos haría cosas especiales -rió a carcajadas Zoro.

-Qué pervertido -fue lo único que dijo Nami.

-Bueno, yo sí que he hecho cosas con Kaya... hemos hecho de todo -mentía descaradamente Usopp- y por todos lados.

Todos le miraron sin creerlo.

-¿Y por qué me dijiste que eras virgen? -dijo Luffy.

-¿Eh...? Pues...

-Te hemos pillado, Usopp. A sí que tienes que pagar prenda -dijo Nami- despréndete de tu mono.

-¿Mi mono? -se sorprendió- bueno, la verdad es que es lo único que llevo aparte de los calzoncillos.

Así, Usopp se quitó el mono lanzándolo a cualquier parte del barco sin esfuerzo alguno quedándose sólo en calzoncillos. Un poco avergonzado se intentó tapar tímidamente sus partes al darse cuenta de que todos le observaban como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza al lado de la que ya tenía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-... Bueno... -dijo casi en un susurro Chopper.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

Los demás siguieron observándole con descaro total y sin disimular ni un poco. Lo observaron un rato hasta que Robin por fin se dio por vencida al decirle a Usopp lo que realmente miraban porque creía que ya se estaban pasando un pelín. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en como formular la respuesta hacia el francotirador que tenía una cara bastante confusa.

-Usopp-san... ¿llevas slip?

De repente su cara se volvió de un color tomate intenso, tan intenso que podría decirse que se había comido un guindilla o algo por el estilo. Tímidamente bajo su rostro avergonzado y así también para mirar su parte baja y darse cuenta de que llevaba slip y a decir verdad, bastante ajustados. Se moría de vergüenza por dentro y en ese mismo instante quiso marcharse pero se quedó, no supo como ni por qué, se quedó.

-¿No es un poco para niños pequeños? -se burló Zoro.

-¿Sabes qué? -se interpuso Nami, levantando el rostro indicando así a los demás que le prestaran atención- podríamos seguir así un buen rato riéndonos de Usopp perdiendo un buen tiempo que podríamos aprovechar en girar la botella y seguir con otra persona, ¿no? ¿Para qué vamos a seguir así? Vamos a acabar de una vez, Usopp gira la botella.

Una cara asesina se clavó en Usopp y siendo obligado y sin ninguna opción a más, giró la dichosa botella.

-¡Qué bien! Por fin me toca a mí -dijo Franky- elijo atrevimiento.

-Vale -Usopp pensaba en qué decirle a Franky para hacerlo pasar mal tal y como le había hecho pasar a él. Zoro por su parte estaba deseando que le dijera la cosa más vergonzosa del mundo para hacer, quería que Franky sufriera por besar a Robin, le había molestado mucho y no quería que se saliera de rositas- ya lo he pensado: ponte traje.

-¡Pero, tron! Tu sabes que no me mola nada tener que ponerme pantalones y menos ponerme un traje. ¡Yo no me visto tan formal!

-Aaah, se siente -dijo Sanji- ya has oído a Usopp, tienes que hacer lo que te diga obligatoriamente. Creo que tengo algún traje de tu talla en el almacén, lo guardo por si alguna vez hiciera falta.

Franky hizo una cara de molestia, y sin ninguna gana se levantó mirando a todos uno por uno. Se dirigió hacia el almacén, abrió la puerta que supuestamente daría a dicha habitación. Aún con el pomo en la mano miró el interior del almacén. Muchas cajas y ninguna gana de buscar el dichoso traje.

Se adentró en el almacén y abrió unas cuantas cajas encontrando ropa, materiales para el barco, madera, hierro, sacos vacíos y varias cosas más. Con la vista observó todas las cajas y en una de ellas ponía "ROPA DE HOMBRES". Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la caja y la abrió desesperadamente encontrando un trajes negros y azules.

Rebuscó entre todos ellos y cogió el que más o menos se ajustaba a su talla. Se quitó su camisa hawaina y se puso la camisa blanca y la chaqueta negra, se ató la corbata negra. Dejó para lo último lo más difícil que le costaba ponerse. Los pantalones. Ya sin duda por tardar más y quedarse allí de por vida se los puso de una sola vez y casi cayéndose al intentar meter el pie izquierdo gracias a la nula costumbre de ponerse pantalones. Por último se calzó los zapatos negros y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de una vez de allí.

Cruzó el pasillo, y llegó hasta la puerta que daba a la cubierta. Se paró justo antes de pasarla. Sabía que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba su nueva pesadilla. Sabía que se reirían de él. Sabía que se iba a pasar mucha vergüenza. Pero no se acobardó por ello y la abrió sin esfuerzos.

- ¡Aquí esta *Redoble de tambores* el gran Franky vestido formal, tron!

Todos voltearon a ver a Franky. Nada mas observarlo, vieron que se veía diferente vestido así. La verdad era que se veía bien, lo raro era que no estaban acostumbrados a esa nueva forma de vestir de Franky. Éste se acercó lentamente hacia ellos mientras se sentí muy observado.

-Ni-una-palabra -dijo el carpintero recalcando cada palabra-. ¿Entendido?

-Si, si. Cómo nos íbamos a reír de tí -sentenció mientras se reía por lo bajini Luffy.

-Pues yasta, ¿ok?

Y todos levantaron el dedo gordo en señal de aprobación mientras se tapaban la boca queriendo reírse. Franky los miraba a todos queriendo matarlos. Se sentía muy ridículo y quería marcharse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tengo pinta de domador de leones o qué?

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Ya basta, joder! -gritó Franky.

-Es que nos haces mucha gracia, jaja

Y así siguieron riéndose de Franky hasta que para callarlos giró la botella.

-Buenooo... Y ahora me toca a mí. Lo que faltaba -dijo Sanji.

-No te enrolles, rubiales -le retó Zoro.

-¿Ya empezamos? Mira, pelo moco. Me estás hinchando con una velocidad muy rápida los huevos. ¡A sí que cállate de una vez, imbécil! -dijo Sanji levantándose de su sitio dispuesto a empezar la pelea.

-Buaah... te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras -Zoro miró a los demás para ver a quién animaban pero tal fue su sorpresa al verlos mirando hacia otro lado ya hartos de tanta pelea. Sus ojos buscaron a Robin al lado de Luffy con ambos una mirada de aburrimiento ya que siempre era lo mismo. Sanji desvió su vista hacia Nami y se dio cuenta de que pasaba los mismo que con los demás y que veía el mar avergonzada.

Se miraron uno al otro comprendiendo que ya era aburrido hacerlo y que para qué lo iban a hacer. Ambos retrocedieron sus mismos pasos de vuelta a su sitio. A sí que ya cada uno en su sitio, decidió hablar Sanji.

-Beso.

-Aahh, venga. Que no había dado cuenta de que habíais dejado de hacer el tonto, ¿qué no? -dijo Franky-. Puees... no se... besa a Nami nee-san.

_¿Qué? No puede ser. A mí esto no me puede pasar _-pensó Nami-._ ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer esto el peludo éste? Aauu... no quiero que Sanji me bese, tanto tiempo negándome a que siquiera me roce y en un juego estúpido me dejo besar. Si lo hago estará todo el día recordándomelo y todo. Bueno, será lo que tenga que pasar... tampoco será tan malo, ¿no?_

Sanji se acercó lentamente hacia Nami, ésta creyéndose lo peor del mundo. Cuando estaban a escasos centímetros uno del otro, cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios el uno contra el otro... Sanji la besó en la frente. Nami se quedó perpleja y pensó: _¿en serio, no me a besado? No me lo creo, Sanji nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad así. _Nami se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. La verdad es que no quería que la besara, pero ya que estaba... se había quedado con las ganas. Y la verdad es que los demás también se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la reacción de Sanji al no besarla... era muy raro ¿qué le pasaba a Sanji?

-¡Tengo hambre! -gritó de repente Luffy rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

-Pues vamos, tragón. Que te prepararé algo rico -Sanji se levantó del césped dejando a Nami sentada y con la mirada perdida. Después todos siguieron al cocinero hacia la cocina para comer.

-Nami -la llamó Robin agachándose a su altura. Ella era la única que quedaba allí a parte de Nami-. ¿Qué haces todavía sentada? Vamos a comer, que por fin hemos terminado de jugar.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, vamos.

Las dos juntas se dirigieron hacia la cocina con sus nakamas, se sentaron a la mesa con los demás y esperaron a que Sanji terminara de hacer la comida. Todo ocurrió tranquilo, con algunos insultos de Nami hacia Luffy por robar comida, Usopp con sus historias inventadas y Chopper escuchando atentamente. Cuando terminaron de comer todos se quedaron ahí charlando animadamente pero, Nami se levantó de su asiento en silencio y salió de la cocina. Se dirigió a la barandilla que daba al mar al lado de la cocina.

Miraba al mar pensando en su cabeza, observando como las olas chocaban contra otras olas y así formaban otra ola más grande. Levantó su mano derecha y se metió el pelo en la oreja y la volvió a poner en la barandilla. Olió un fuerte olor a tabaco que se acercaba y se giró, era Sanji. Ella levantó la mano que utilizó para acomodarse el pelo para saludarlo y que se acercara.

-Ey ¿Qué te pasa Nami-san?

-Nada -sentenció. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-No puedes decir nada, porque te has levantado de la mesa y estás aquí sola y con la mirada perdida... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no?

No podía ni quería contarle nada, ya que estaba con la mirada perdida por él... Normalmente lo hubiera mandado a freír moras al campo, pero no podía hacerlo... Mejor se lo diría, total ¿qué podría pasar?

-Bueno... es que cuando Franky te dijo que me besaras no quería que me besaras, pero cuando no lo hiciste que comí un poco la cabeza intentado averiguar por qué lo hiciste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me besaste? Nunca dejarías pasar una oportunidad así...

-¿Quieres saber por qué no lo hice? ¿Quieres saberlo? -preguntó Sanji bastante tranquilo apoyado a la barandilla y mirando fijamente al mar mientras Nami lo miraba a él curiosa.

Nami asintió.

-No te besé por la única razón de que yo nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras que te hiciera -Sanji se había girado para estar en frente de Nami, ella lo miraba a los ojos y un poco sorprendida ¿dónde había quedado ese Sanji que haría cualquier cosa por un beso de ella?

Nami no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando a los ojos y sin mover ni un músculo. El se acercó a ella, y la besó en la mejilla y añadió:

-Buenas noches, Nami-san- dijo el cocinero mientras se marchaba.

-Bu-buenas noches, Sanji-kun -dijo entrecortada, no se esperaba ese beso en la mejilla. Se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente de nuevo al mar.

* * *

_En la habitación de las chicas..._

Robin leía en su cama. Estaba recostada en el cabecero de la cama mientras leía un libro de aventuras. Pasó la página interesada pero al mismo tiempo distraída ya que había tocado en la puerta de su habitación. Se sentó en la cama para estar más formal y dijo.

-Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y se dejó ver a un Zoro valiente. Se la quedó mirando mientras se dirigía al escritorio de la arqueóloga y se sentaba apoyaba en él. Robin lo miraba divertida mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué? -preguntó el espadachín confundido.

-No sé. Eres tú el que entras en habitaciones ajenas -dijo mientras sonreía divertida Robin.

-Vengo a hablar. No te imagines cosas pervertidas -aclaró con una sonrisa de medio lado el peliverde.

-¿A sí? -dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para estar de pie en frente de él- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-De ti y de Franky. ¿Sois algo, novios?

Robin lo miró confundida y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¿Para eso vienes? ¿Para preguntarme eso?

-Entonces es que sois novios o algo, ¿no? -dijo mientras se acercaba a Robin peligrosamente.

-No sé por qué tendría que decirte eso.

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó esta mañana? -preguntó Zoro ya muy cerca de la pelinegra.

-Puede... Dame una razón para recordarlo -dijo divertida y mirándolo fijamente.

Zoro acercó su rostro al de ella, mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura. Ambos respiraban el aire del otro y estaban muy cerca. Sus labios se estaban rozando y ella deseaba que la besara de una vez. Zoro sonreía y ella quería que se lanzara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo? -dijo divertido el peliverde.

-¿No me vas a besar? -dijo desesperada.

-Yo no soy como tú y beso por besar. Yo sé lo que hacer.

Ella lo miró confundida mientras todavía seguían rozándose los labios. Zoro se alejó rápidamente de Robin, abrió la puerta y antes de irse añadió:

-Si quieres una razón para recordarlo... si no hubiera pasado nada esta mañana, piensa en qué eras lo que me estabas pidiendo hace un momento -y con eso se marchó.

Robin se quedó pensativa y confusa. La verdad es que sí que se había quedado con las ganas. Para que se le borrara eso de la mente decidió concentrarse en otra cosa.

Se dirigió hacia su escritorio, se sentó en la silla, abrió el último cajón y sacó un periódico de hace un día. Lo observó durante un momento, lo volvió a leer como hizo ayer en cubierta cuando el ave de prensa le entregó ese periódico. Se paró justamente en la página que hizo que se le encogiese el corazón por su amiga.

-Nami... no sé lo qué ni cómo lo hiciste... pero han vuelto -dijo triste.

_Continuará..._

* * *

No me voy a enrollar diciendo que he estado casi 6 meses sin actualizar... lo sé mucho tiempo y estuve a punto de cancelar el fic pero repito que dos de mis lectoras me hicieron acabar el capítulo ya que lo tenía empezado y todo pero no podía terminarlo. Para estas dos personas **CrisGC **y **Zu Robin Kato** quiero decirles que siento la espera y que lo siento si el capítulo que tanto habéis esperado no sea lo que esperabais. Y digo lo mismo a todos los demás que estabais esperando.

**(/**:::::**|REVIEWS|**:::::**\)**

**Laura9914: **jaja ¿tanto te has reído? Bueno espero que haya servido de para compensarte por haber tardado tanto en actualizar de verdad, me siento muy mal por no haber actualizado al tiempo. Sí ya se que estás de parte del SanNa y para nada del ZoRo ¡me lo dices en todos los fics que tengo! Ya que en todos los fics que tengo 3 son protagonistas el ZoRo y en 2 de ellos son secundarios. Bueno ya sé que te gustó la conversación de sarcasmo de Zoro y Nami porque te gustan los dos. Espero que sigas dejandome reviews, y te he dejado un capítulo muy largo para que lo disfrutes.

** -chan: **si es que no sé por qué no sale tu nombre, cuando actualicé en mi fic de Tacihila también me salió lo sólo lo de chan ¡no sé por qué te quitan la mitad del nombre! Y sí me acuerdo de tí... sí lo sé valla mierda de maestros que no nos ponen juntas... por lo menos en francés sí que lo estamos hablando por cartitas el la libreta hablando del peliazul, del g..., del kuki... jeje xD Sí a mí también me encanta que Zoro esté celoso y Robin morreándose con Robin, espero que sigas leyendo ^^

**CrisGC: **bueno ¡POR FIN HE ACTUALIZADO! Tanto que me has dado la lata para que actualize y por fin lo he hecho. Recuerdo cuando en los mensajes privados me decías ¡ACTUALIZA! Pero es que de verdad tenía el capítulo casi acabado y lo que pasaba es que no tenía mucha imaginación para acabarlo pero ahora sí que creo que voy a poder seguir, pero bueno... eso ya se verá jaja espero que sigas leyendo y no te digo mucho por aquí ya que nos hablamos por PM. Xaoo wappiisiimaa! ^_^

**Paula003: **hola, bienvenida a nuestro club de SanNa ^^ Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar pero he estado escribiendo 4 fics y me ha ocupado demasiado tiempo. Espero que este cap te guste tanto para que olvides el tiempo que llevo sin escribir XD Jaja, entonces eres una SanNera ¿no? Jaja. Yo no te podría decir que mi pareja favorita fuese el SanjixNami pero me gusta tanto como para hacer un fic sobre SanNa. Si te digo la verdad mi pareja favorita es el ZoRo, por eso lo pongo en este fic de pareja secundaria ^^ ¡Vuelve por aquí pronto! ;)

Sin más, espero les haya gustado este escrito, ya saben, los **reviews** son gratis, siempre bienvenidos, pero sobre todo, me alegran mucho el día.

Nos leemos ^^

Fatima-swan


End file.
